MUMMY Of MINE
by ToTc MeMbEr - RaGiNa
Summary: This is my friends and mine twisted up version of 'The Mummy' enjoy and R & R. Btw I never said it was a remake, just our own version....be warned.... critics unwelcome. ive been forced to stop writeing this cuse i lost my files with the chapters in it
1. Meeting Will

Disclamer: i do not own the mummy or the plot, the peoplke who made it dose

A/N written by my friend rachel

The smell of dust and gunpowder filled the air as the opposing force streamed the horizon. An army of soldiers in cool, white cloth protected the borders of a ruined city. Only a few of the officers wore the decorative uniform, mainly because it was too hot. Among these officers was Will Davenport, and because of it, he was sweating like no tomorrow.

'I should've gone with the corporals,' he thought, wiping his forehead. The sun beat down on him with no mercy and suddenly he heard a yell and a horse galloping away behind him. The colonel just took off.

A corporal next to him looked back at the former colonel. "I think you've just got a promotion," he said.

Will shrugged and took aim on the approaching army. "Vons de positions!" he shouted, "so, you gonna stay or run away?"

The corporal winced when he saw the full force they were up against. "Is that an actual question?" he remarked. He didn't wait for an answer. He took off after the colonel. "Wait for me!" he yelled

Will rolled his eyes. "Nice answer," he muttered, then shouted an order. "Steady!" he said, then waited on the approaching force. It quickly grew closer and was no longer a single force, but many individual people. "Steady!" he shouted again. When they just close enough he gave his final order of the group. "FIRE!"

Most of the first row fell and those who didn't, jumped over the small wall that protected his army. He loaded his gun and shot, loaded and shot, until he ran out of those bullets. Then he smacked an enemy with the butt of the gun. It was pulled from his hand, so he ran.

He saw the corporal from before. "Get inside," he yelled, pointing to an opening in the wall, "Get inside." The man did so, but then started to shut the door. "Don't you close that door, corporal!" he shouted, "Don't close the damn door!"

He almost made it, but no.

Too late.

The door was shut and there was no getting inside in time. He ran for his life this time, not caring about honor. Most of the soldiers had abandoned anything resembling honor at the time. The bad thing about running for your life when you can't see through the dust is…dead end.

He heard the horses gallop up behind him. He didn't need to, but he turned to face them. He'd rather not be shot in the back. He raised his hands in surrender and shut his eyes tight when countless rifles were aimed at him. There was no shot, though. Just the sounds of spooked horses retreating. He opened his eyes and saw no one there anymore. He took his chance and ran into the desert, knowing he'd probably die out their, but somehow he thought he had a better chance their than back in the ruins.


	2. Meeting Ivy and James

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy, the person who made it does. But I do own the names and some of the plot twists

A/N: my chappie! enjoy

Ivette walked through the museum making sure everything was where it belonged. Just hours ago there was a class here visiting the mummy exhibit. And knowing some kids there was bound to be something moved or missing.

Ivette had ebony colored hair that was pulled in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her face was small, almost heart shaped and her lips were slightly full, giving them an almost puckered look when she pouted. Her almond shaped eyes were an emerald green that was clear and flecked with gold. Perched on her small nose was a pair of silver rimed glasses.

She sighed and adjusted a mannequin in an old chariot and dusted cheese powder off the side of a sarcophagus. She turned and grumbled softly. She heard a noise behind her as she started to walk away. Frowning she stopped and looked around. Listening she walked towards a closet and the sound of someone beating on a door became clear.

"What the-" ivy said opening the door, only to have a gangly man topple on top of her and send her crashing to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

Ivy untangled herself and pushed the man off and stood up. She straightened her tan skirt and white blouse. Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose she looked down at the man., he had light brown hair that was mussed up as she picked himself up. His forest green eyes were glittering with excitement as he fixed his lapels.

"Thank you Ivy you saved my life! I didn't think anyone would hear me!" The man said. His face was built like Ivy's, only it was broader and his cheeks more shallow than hers. He was slim and couldn't be more than three years older than Ivette.

"Honestly James how did you get in there?" she asked her older brother shaking her head and closing the closet door. "I swear you pop up in the strangest of places!"

"That hurts little sister! Right here." he said thumping the place over his heart with a fist making ivy giggle. "I mean it! And to think I had gotten you a gift! Well I see how you are. You won't get it."

"Are you DRUNK James?" she asked peering into his eyes, just noticing how bloodshot they were. She sighed and put her arm around her waist and put one of his arms over her shoulder. "When will you not get drunk? Huh? Don't answer that," she said as he opened his mouth to speek. "I don't know what to do with you James, your always getting drunk, not to mention stealing. And no its not borrowing without asking James." she said as he yet again tried to speek.

She led him out of the exhibit and to her study and sat him down on one of the many chairs. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out an old box. He held it out. "Fine Ivy you can have it, jeez!" he said before passing out where he sat. Shaking her head she picked the box up out of his lap and went to fetch a blanket.


	3. Why Will went to jail

A/N: I'm bad! Lol ok so this was written by my friend Rachel. We alternate chappie. The first was hers, the second min and this is hers

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy, the person who made it does. But I do own the names and some of the plot twists,

We now return to our very own…dah-dah-dah! Will Davenport! He is currently in a bar. How he escaped the desert…No idea, but that's okay, it doesn't mean he didn't. He's sneaky like that. He was very calmly drinking a few shots of whiskey until he saw, out of the corner of his eye, some one very familiar.

He stood and walked over to him. "Well, if it isn't the corporal who abandoned me in Hamunaptra," he said tapping him on the shoulder, "So how've you been Beni?"

The corporal nearly spit out what he was drinking and stood. "Oh, Will," he said, "You survived…I mean, I'm so glad you survived!"

"Don't call me that," he said, "I was sergeant, remember? Our little game in the desert?" He was dangerously sarcastic at this point. He grabbed the front of Beni's shirt. "I ought to smash your face in right here," he said.

"No," he said, "Seriously, don't…my girlfriend would hate me."

"You don't have a girlfriend," Will said

"Some day I might," he said, then muttered, "I might even have a better chance than you."

Will laughed scornfully. Then socked him in the face, sending him stumbling into some bar stools. He picked him up by his shirt again. "You really shouldn't say things like that," he said, sarcastically, "We're friends right?" He kneed him in the stomach and dropped him to the floor.

Beni got up and made for the door, but he was pulled back. Will grabbed his collar and pulled him to the ground. He stood over him with a glare on his face. "You're scary," Beni muttered.

Will smirked. "You have no idea," he said, kicking Beni's head. There was a good chance of a concussion with that.

Beni tried to move away, and the only reason he succeeded was because Will was held back by two Police officers. They forced him against a wall and bound his hands behind his back. Another officer helped Beni up. "This ain't over, Beni," Will said, "You just wait!"

The officer smacked him and dragged him out of the bar, reading him his rights as he struggled against them.


	4. Hamunaptra

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy, the person who made it does. But I do own the names and some of the plot twists,

It was a few days later that she finally chose to look at that box James gave her. She twisted it between her hands and sighed. "its old, testing said its three thousand years old. But what is it?" she asked twisting it.

It made an odd clicking sound and the middle popped open. She spotted a paper in it and pulled it out. "What's this?" she set the box down and unfolded the aged parchment and her eyes widened.

"No way!"

Hours later

Ivy walked down the street with the guard. He talked but nothing went through in her head. No she was only thinking of one thing. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at James.

"You said you got it off the man?" she asked. "Are you sure you didn't steal it?"

"Well you shouldn't put it THAT way. I borrowed it without asking."

She sighed as the warden started to speak to her directly.

"Ma'am," he said, "Right this way and you shall be at the prison. Why are you visiting? Relative of yours?"

"Um..No...No.." she mumbled looking at him. "He knows something I want to know..."

"Alright," he said stopping at a cell, "Here we are. It'll be just a moment."

A door slammed open at the back of the cell. Two guards dragged a ragged man through. They threw him to his knees at the front of the cell. His name was Will. He looked up at Ivy. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

James backed up a bit.

"I'm ivy." she said stepping forwards.

"Am I supposed to know anything by that," he replied coldly looking her up and down.

The warden went off to mind a matter. "I'll leave you two to talk then.

"Well...no. I think..."She said as she watched the warden walk off.

"So what do you want, lady?" he asked boredly.

"To know where the city of Hamunaptra is." She said lowering her voice. "And please call me ivy."

He smirked. "Alright Ivy?" he said, "You want to go there, then?" he taunted

"Yes." she said stepping even closer, ignoring James' warning.

"Really?" he said, "You sure?" he asked just to annoy her.

"Yes I'm sure" she said in annoyance

"Well then," he said, "How am I going to help you? I'm stuck in here. You're out there, and you need more than just directions."

She fidgeted. "Well that is a problem isn't it?" she looked around and bit her lip.

"Yeah, kinda," Will said sarcastically, "So, you want to help me with that?"

"I..Dont..Know if id be any help" she said slowly

"Ever heard of a bribe?" he said. One of the guards overheard. He hit Will. "Watch what you say, pig," he growled. Will tensed. "Shit, that hurts," he muttered

She looked taken aback. "A bribe? What kind of person do you take me to be Mr...Mr...?"

"Davenport," he said, "and I take you for a person who doesn't like to see another person hanged."

"Well no, I think it's a monstrous way to kill a person"

"Then you can help me right?" he said, "You catch my meaning?"

She frowned and leaned forwards closer "I'm afraid I don't"

"I'm going to be hung by the neck with a pretty necklace called a noose," he said. He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly. "Now do you get it?" He was struck from behind by a guard and knocked to the ground.

She looked startled and looked up at the guards.

The two struggled to get him up as he tried to fight. "Get me out," he said as they dragged him back through the door.

The warden suddenly appeared. "Rough one," he commented.

"Where are they taking him?"

"He's going to be hanged," he said, "The man deserves it. If you'll follow me..."


	5. Handgedman's Release

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy, the person who made it does.

Ivette was a bit jumpy. "I'll give you two-hundred pounds if you release him," she said urgently.

"I'm sorry," the warden said, "but I'd rather see him die." He sat back in his chair looking down into the arena where a platform was set up.

A very tired William Davenport was led onto the platform. This time his hands were bound behind his back. A small chant slowly grew in the crowd of prisoners that watched. They said to release him. The guards fitted the noose around his neck.

"Six hundred," she pleaded. She was on the edge of her seat, not taking her eyes off of Will.

"Hold on!" Shouted the warden, "Six-hundred? That's a good price, but it is not quite enough. I am a lonely man."

"I beg your pardon?" she said raising and eyebrow and staring at him strangely.

"I'd much like to take a wife," he said. He put a hand in her lap.

Will turned to the man holding his noose. "You're boss has horrible taste," he muttered. The man smacked him on the back of the head.

She picked his hand off her legs and dropped it away. "I'm not looking for some

One like you, sorry," she said distastefully.

"Hang him!" he yelled and the lever was pulled. This warden was a touchy man especially when he's made a fool of in front of his own prison.

She jumped up and tugged on her hair, nervously. "He knows where Hamunaptra is," she said quickly.

"He what?" he said, "Not possible. This man, this godless son of a pig could not possibly know the location of the city of the dead." He actually did consider it, though.

"He does," she said, "Really, I would never lie to the warden of a prison"

"What would that give me," the warden said, "let's say fifty percent?"

"Twenty percent," she countered. They stared at each other, not wanting to falter.

" I'm not in any mortal peril here. If I stop breathing that's normal for a hanged man!" he shouted sarcastically

"Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five."

"Aha…deal!" she said with a victorious smile on her face.

"What?" he stammered, "Oh no...Ugh cut the pig down!"

They sliced the rope down and Will fell to the ground. He looked up at Ivy half-dead.

She smiled. "Good doing business with you," she said, relieved.


	6. Almost no show

disclamer: i do not own the movie, hollywood dose.grumbles

A/N: thanks for the review! this is my chappi. as you can see its every other one her is next then mine.enjoy!

Ivy and James waited near the shit that was to take them to the nearest place to get to hamunaptra. Ivy looked at all the people, hopping to see will.

"He probily won't show up." James said leaning against a barrel, a glass bottle in his hand.

"Don't say that James" she scolded. "He's probily stuck in traffic."

"Or he hit the rode and decided to desert us" he said taking a swig of the amber liquid in the bottle.

Ivy sighed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and barley noticed a new trimmed up will walk up behind her. "I have good mind to just hit the rode now, but I wont" he said in her ear, causing her to jump and nearly fall backwards.

James glared at him and stood up. "Well look at you," he said. "All trimmed up."

"Who is he?" will asked ivy. "He looks familiar…." Her brow creased in thought as his eyes light up. Suddenly he socked him. "That's for stealing from me"

"Owe" whimpered James as he staggered back.

Ivy shook her head and boarded the ship followed by will, who muttered "big baby" as James followed whimpering softly.

Ivy walked towards her cabin and looked at her brother. "Oh stop you're blubbering James be a man."

"I don't want to be a man" he whined holding his nose.

"Then your hopeless" will said walking past and disappearing into his cabin, slamming the door shut.

Ivy shook her head and walked inside, intending to take a nap for a while. She couldn't sleep so she picked up a book and paced around the small room, reading it aloud and to herself.

Meanwhile James was sitting in the parlor at a table with some Americans playing poker. Already he was out 50 bucks. He sighed and drank some more alcohol and hoped he would pass out soon.


	7. Meeting Will's sister

disclamer: yada yada hollywood owns it not me

Rachels chappie

"I guess it's not really that special," James said, "our little journey. You guys are going too." He saw Will passing the table. "Hey, Sergeant," he called, "why don't you join us."

Will shook his head. "I try to gamble with anything other than my life," he said, "If it gets addicting it's unhealthy." Oh, the irony in that statement.

Dave, one of the Americans James was playing with, spoke up. "Well I was gonna offer you a bet," he said, "Let's say five hundred dollars to the first…hey Doc." he turned to some one behind him. "What was that word you used? Oh, yeah, five hundred dollars to the first party that gets to Hamunaptra?"

"James, did you…?" Will began, "Do I need to ask? Okay, why not? It's a deal." He made a move to walk away and smacked James on the head on the way.

A short time later

Ivy learned something from this excursion already. It's hard to read by candlelight. She went on deck and found a table near a hanging oil lamp. She went back to her book for a while and was so involved in it that she didn't notice Will until he slammed his bag down on the table. "Oh my--" she said, startled.

"Oops!" Will said, "Didn't see you there." He unlatched a strap around his bag and opened it onto the table. It was full of little toys…ahem…weapons that he used.

"Sure," she said, not believing him one bit, "What's all this? I don't think it's going to be very dangerous…will it?"

"You bet," he said in mock-cheer, "Half of my troops were killed in a small battle in that city. You'll see why, I guess. Unless you want to turn back?"

She thought about it. Danger hadn't crossed her mind when she thought about the city. "Of course not," she said, "I'm not turning back, I plan to find what I'm looking for. I believe that a very famous book is in that city, the book of Amun-ra, and I aim to find it."

"A book?" he asked, dumbfounded, "You want me to lead you all the way to Hamunaptra after some book? So what if it's made out of gold, that doesn't interest you about it, does it?"

"No, that would interest my brother," she said, poking at the weapons he was assembling, "He's looking for the wealth of Egypt that is said to be buried under that city. What about you? What drove you there in the first place?"

"I'm a treasure hunter," he said, "think about it." He went silent finishing with his play toys…shhhh! His very dangerous weapons.

She shrugged with a look that said "your hopeless" but he never saw. "Um…Sergeant," she began with a quieted tone that caught his attention, "back at the prison…what was you reason for kissing me?"

"If you were a guy and locked in that prison for a week without seeing a single woman for at least a week," he said, "You'd kiss anyone." That was a bit unfeeling and after he said it he kind of wished he hadn't.

She closed her book and stood quickly. She stomped away because, obviously, she didn't want to hear that. She walked down the deck and Will didn't see exactly where she went. He heard a small cry from a crate leaning against the wall near him.

He slowly went over to see what was there. Then he lost all precautions when he saw his old friend from war. "Hey Beni," he said casually as he dragged him out of his hiding place, "What the hell are you doing here?" He held a gun to his chest.

"Oh don't shoot me," Beni said urgently, "I'm leading a group of Americans to Hamunaptra, that's all. Please don't kill me think of my children."

"You don't have any children," Will stated, raising an eyebrow

"If you don't kill me, someday I might." Beni whimpered as Will's gun was pressed harder against his chest.

"William Davenport," said a strict voice from next to him as he rubbed his head, "You were in prison? You had me worried sick you son of a bitch!"

"Damn it, Beni," Will muttered, "You brought my sister along?"

Beni stayed quiet so she would not hear. "If it were my choice, she'd be back in Thebes where I met her."


	8. attack in the night

**disclamer: not mine, hollywoods**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Will stood before ivy's door, listening and looking around the halls. No one was getting in without going through him. Though unknown to him there were other ways than the door. He pulled a pistol out hearing a noise inside.**

'What is she doing in there?' he thought pressing her ear to the door. 'Is she CRYING?' he thought hearing a whimper. Then he heard a male's voice. 'Hell no!'

**He backed up and kicked the door open. He saw a man holding a knife to Ivy's neck. "Let her go!" he bellowed shooting a face in the window. The man pushed Ivy to the floor and attacked, only to be shot.**

"**Lets go! Were getting off" shouted will grabbing Ivy and tugging her to her feet.**

"**What about the map!" she asked. **

"**I am the map" will said.**

**He pulled her past Ren who was beating the shit out of one of the men in black.**

"**Don't-attack-me-from-behind-again!" she said with each punch.**

**James had grabbed the box and was screaming like a little girl as he pushed past Beni, sending him flying off the side of the ship. The Americans were huddled behind boxes shooting at the invaders, shouting thinks like "yee-haw!"**

**A fire started somewhere in the guestrooms and spread, causing the animals to panic and run off the ship, toppling into the water.**

**James looked around, standing near the railing. "And to think I didn't panic. Ahh!" he jumped off as a ball of fire shot at him.**

**Ren, seeing it was time to bail, dived into the river and swam to the other side followed by Ivy and Will, who drug James with him.**

**The warden, unfortunately, crawled onto shore on the same side as our heroes. The good thing about it was he was wet and covered in dirt, or was that a bad thing.**

**On the other side Beni and company were herding the horses onto the shore. Benny turned and shouted. "Hey, Sargent! Looks to me like I've got all the horses."  
**

Will turned and stepped to the side of the river and smirked. "Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Beni looked around and kicked the water, swearing in Hungarian before stomping off.


	9. Something he couldent forget

**disclamer: not mine, hollywoods**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

"Seriously, Sergeant," James said, "Why do we need bloody camels? Why not horses?"

"Um, one," Will began, "We don't have horses…Two, camels don't need as much water…unless of course you want to give a horse all of your water."

"Can you tell this man to at least be reasonable with the price?" James pleaded, not wanting to empty his wallet.

"Would you just pay the man!" Will demanded, "or we could always give him our sisters."

"Not a bad idea," James said having paid the price for five camels, he led two.

Will lead three. "Awfully tempting," he muttered to himself, wondering where Ivette and Ren had got off too. When he actually saw them, he was stunned. They were both dressed in Egyptian cotton trimmed in a golden string. Ivy was wearing a veil, Ren just scratched at what she was wearing, obviously not enjoying it.

"William," she said, using his name as a way to mock him (she did this when she was angry with him), "What the hell are we doing here? Don't tell me you're going back to Hamunaptra."

Will wanted so much to yell at her for that, but for once he thought of her as a woman and not just his sister. "You look nice," he said, addressing both of them.

Ivette smiled. "Thank you," she said, taking a rope that led a camel.

Ren made a face. "Don't be so nice," she said, "You're scaring me." She noticed that Will's eyes followed Ivy as she walked to the side. "You always did have more balls than brains, you know that?"

"If clothes are supposed to show what a person acts like," he remarked, "You should really try borrowing some off a woman on a street corner."

Ren glared at him darkly. "You bastard," she said. She smacked so hard it left a red mark. Then she led a camel by where Ivy was, leaving her brother rubbing his face.

Their journey on foot begins

"Y'know, James," said Will as him and James lead the group through the dessert, "I'm beginning to see the little differences between your sister and my sister that makes me like yours better."

"Really?" James commented, "Then that would bring to tell you to stay away from Ivy."

"Not THAT much," Will assured him. That was somewhat a lie, but I'm betting you already gathered that from how much he stares at him. He actually likes her a lot.

Ren rode up beside them. "If you like her so much, you should marry her," she said, "Hurry before we switch places and it'd be considered incest."

"What is it about another persons conversations that you think has your say?" Will asked her, "I'm still older. I'm still the one who used to get you out of the mud when the older kids would pick on you." He had his voice somewhat quiet so only she could hear.

She went quiet and fell back in speed until she was at the back of the group. She remembered all of that and she was to this day grateful to him, just didn't want to show it.

Flash back

A little girl, maybe eight, played on an old, rusty, completely unsafe, public swing in a small lot called a park. She wore boy's clothes and her hair was shorter than her brother's. This was not usual in this area and at this time in the U.S.

"Hey, tom-boy," called a boy, accompanied by his cronies. He was about fourteen. "Didn't I tell you this swing was for boys only? You're not that much one, you know."

"Shut it, Buler," she said in a high-pitched voice, "You can't tell me what to do. And yer boys don' scare me none." She had horrible grammar at this age.

The older boy pulled her off the swing by her shirt. "Listen," he said, "Just 'cause you're a freak doesn't mean you can do what you want. You're smaller than me, so you do what I tell you, got that?" He dropped her in a mud puddle (it had rained the previous day).

The two boys with Buler laughed at her as her eyes went wet. She hated to be pushed around. She tried to stand but slipped and fell getting allot muddier. They laughed harder.

"Hey," came a voice, "Get the hell away from my sister." Another young boy came into the scene. He was about twelve. He pulled his sister up out of the mud and wiped off some of the mud. "Haven't you got better things to do with yer life than pick on little girls? Or wait, I forgot, you don't have a life. Sorry." He started to walk away, pulling his sister along.

"Well the Davenport dummies are back together," said Buler, "I have more of a life than you. You haven't even got your parents any more. The bastard and the whore."

"Will," said the girl, feeling his grip on her arm tighten, "ignore him. He's stupid."

"Ren, go back to the doctor's house," he said, the doctor being the one who was arranging their transfer to an orphanage. He let her go and turned. He charged at Buler and knocked him to the ground despite his age disadvantage.

The next day, both those boys were still in the hospital. Will just had a few scratches from falling to the ground a few times. Buler, on the other hand, had a fractured wrist and a broken nose. This assured that no orphanage in the country would want to take either Will or his sister, Ren.

End flashback


	10. Race to hamunaptra

**disclamer: not mine, hollywoods**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

The continued ridding through the dessert, James complaining about how hot it was and how disgusting camels were, that is until he say the warden spitting into the sand, his foot near his mouth.

Ivy was talking to Ren, laughing and gazing at will every few words, grinning.

Will got the irking that Ren was talking about him but when he came closer she would change the subject.

He finally gave up and caught up to James. "So…tell me about ivy" he said slyly.

James had been drinking a stashed waterskin of wine instantly started to talk about her. He answered every question will asked about, he even told him about the most embarrassing things that she used to do.

Finally getting some leverage he sped up and stopped. Ren and ivy stopped beside him, the warden and James halting behind them.

"Why are we stopping?" asked ivy, looking at him.

"We are here" will said looking at a spot

"I don't see anything" James said squinting into the suns glare

"Keep watching"

A city suddenly appeared before them. Ivy gasped and James looked at the waterskin and put it away. "Welcome to Hamunaptra."

They all watched as Beni led the Americans over a dune. Will exchanged a few words with Beni and suddenly they all took off towards the city.


	11. What, no pay?

**disclamer: not mine, hollywoods**

**A/N: REVIEW**

"This dog-thing is Anubis, right?" asked Ren, patting the stone face of a dog-headed statue, "What are we looking for exactly?" She went to help to give Ivette a hand with an old mirror.

"This base of this statue is underground, thank you," she said, standing the mirror up and cleaning it off, "The book of Amun-ra is said to be buried at the base of Anubis."

"The Book of the Living?" questioned Ren, "Under the God of the underworld?"

"Why doesn't that make sense?" offered Will

"She reads the works of the Bembridge scholars like the Holy Scriptures," James said, "Are we ever going to go down that hole into the city, or just stay up here and play with mirrors all day."

Will handed him a rope that was fastened to a column. "Want to go first?" he asked, to which James shook his head, "Okay, I will. Yeah, I heard you the first time. I'll watch for bugs." He slid down before the warden could start another one of his rants about hating bugs.

"Why?" Ren asked, preparing to follow him, "I like bugs. Just not spiders. If I see a spiders I'm running away screaming, so you were warned."

"Yeah, I know," Will called up, "Just hurry up, will ya?"

A short while later

"I don't call it paranoid," Will said, "I call it careful." He held up a gun at ready. Then there was a sound from down the hall they were headed down.

"Really?" James muttered, he was visibly shaking, "I call it scared."

"You're one to talk," Ren said, snickering, "You look like you're ready to run out of here like a bat out of Hell."

"Shhh," Will said. He leaned against the base of the statue of Anubis. He cocked the hammer of his gun.

The next second, the large group of Americans had six-shooter aimed at them. Will had his pistol. Ren a shotgun. The warden a handgun. But James was unique. He had a little "pea shooter."

"Jesus!" Dave exclaimed, "You scared the hell out of us, you idiots."

"Excuse me?" Ren could not stand to be insulted in such a way, "You wanna repeat that? Come over here, I got something for you." She aimed her shotgun at his head.

Ivy stepped forward and grabbed Ren's gun. Will spoke up. "Well, gents," he said, "could you just get out of here? We've got a lot of work to get done today."

"I should say the same to you," said an Egyptologist, "this is our dig site."

"We were here first," said Ivette.

"Which reminds me," James piped in, "where's that $500 that you owe our Sergeant here?"

This was ignored. Beni popped in out of nowhere. "You've got bad odds," he commented, "four of you, fifteen of me."

"I've had worse," Will said. Ren said this with him, but she substitued "I've" for "he's."

Ivette spoke up to calm them. "No," she said, pushing a few Americans' guns down, "Let's try to play nice." The warden put his gun away as did James. Ivy put a hand on Will's arm. "We can find some where else to dig."

"Good luck with that," Ren muttered, "He never backs down from a challenge." Only James heard he believed her completely. The two were amazed to see Will nod and put his gun back in it's holster.

"Gentleman," he said, as a closing to the conversation. He let Ivy lead him down the nearby hall.

Everyone followed, but Ren was last to come to her senses. She stared blankly after her brother until she heard a man say, "What a woman can do to a strong man." She glared at an American she knew only as Mr. Henderson before following the rest of the group.


	12. RIP Warden

Ivy held a kit in her hand as she watched will and James braking the ceiling "where were done we sould come up between Anubis' legs."

"And when those damn yanks go to sleep, no offense" said James

"Non taken" will said

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right from under them"

"Are you shour we could find this secrete compartment thing?" he asked taking a tool from ivy.

"Oh yes if those beastly Americans haven't found it already, no offence"

"None taken" he said grunting as sand fell over them.

"I wonder where our smelly little friend went off to." Ren said taking the pic-ax from James.

"Probity looking for some gold" Ren commented. "I wouldn't be shocked if he fell in a pit and died, he was told to stick with us"

Ivy shook her head and looked up at the work that was already being done. "Frankly I wouldn't care what he's doing, as long as he's not bugging us I'm fine"

James sat down and watch Ren start attacking the ceiling with the ax. He had this look in his eyes. "hey bud get your eyes off my sisters ass" will said kicking him.

James scowled and grumbled. Will sat down and followed Ivy's movements with his eyes. James looked at him and smacked him. "Hey bud get your eyes off my sister's ass" he mocked in a protective voice.

"Don't hurt me!" he wailed as will cocked his fist back to punch him.

"Hey boys stop bickering like your married, I swear you two are lovers." Ren called.

Ivy sighed and looked up hearing a screaming down a hall. The warden ran to them smacking at himself running smack dab into the wall with a sickening crunch and toppled tot he ground, dead.


	13. drunk talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy. I own some of the names and a small part of the plot.

Did we forget to mention that Ivy doesn't drink that often? Once a month or so she'd have a few glasses of whiskey. Other than that, she's sober…Until a little situation with Will right now, that is. It's my opinion that she should've drunk more just for a certain situation like this.

"Here, keep your arm up and you fist…there you go," Will said, helping Ivy learn to fight, "Now just…mean it, right here." He held up his hand as a target.

"Oh, I mean it," she said, she threw a punch in his hand, but slipped and fell. She turned and fell into his arms, "Oops." She giggled a little, given her state of having had just a bit too much to drink.

"Okay," Will said, setting her on the ground, "Maybe you should have another drink." He took a bottle from a sleeping James and handed it to her.

"I think I've had too much," she said, but she drank some more anyway, "Unlike James, I know when to say no."

"Really?" Will replied, "Why don't I think so?"

"Hmm?" she said, "Oh, I know what you're wondering'. What's a place like me doing in a girl like this?" She did sloppy hand gestures as she said this and her voice was slightly slurred.

"…Sure," he replied, "You can say that…" He held in a laugh.

"Well I've always had a wonder," she began, "and this came from my mother's side, about Egypt. You see my mother was Egyptian and my father loved Egypt so much that he married her."

"That explains them," Will said, he looked down at the locket she had shown him, "but what about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well," she said standing up unsteadily, "Look I may not be an explorer or and adventurer or a treasure-seeker or a gunfighter, Sergeant! But I am proud of what I am!"

Will looked up at her with a strange look. "What exactly are you?"

"I…" she stopped as if she needed to think about it, "…I'm a librarian." She sat down in front of him and lowered her voice. "And I am going to kiss you, Mr. Davenport…"

He was a little surprised at her plainness on this matter. Then again, he had so much wanted to kiss her again. "Call me Will," he said out of lack of anything better to say.

She smiled. NO ONE calls him Will. Except for his sister and she only does that to piss him off. "Oh, Will," she said. She leaned forward to kiss him and he leaned in as well. Then she passed out and fell into his lap.

He sighed. Then a voice came up from behind him. "Oh, well," she said, "maybe next time." It was Ren. She had seen the entire thing.

"Go away, Ren," he said coldly. He pushed Ivy off of him gently and leaned against a broken pillar.

"Aw, don't be sore," she said, then she started mocking him, "What about you? Oh, come one, Sarg. 'You can call me Will.' For the love of God. Who do you allow her to call you Will?" She sat next to him. "You are in love."

He felt uncomfortable listening to her talk about it. "No I'm not," he muttered, still not wanting to admit it him self.

Ren laughed. "Really, are you still going to try and hide it?" she said, "I think the entire camp saw you getting frisky with the librarian, except her brother of course."

Will smirked with a bit of mischief. "Why don't you go find some one you love?" he asked quietly, "Beni's had his eye on you for a while."

Ren glared at him. "You better watch where you put that shotgun," she said. Then she left without another word said.


	14. Imhotep

A/n I forgot to put the finding of the casket so ill do it in this one. Plot twist was Reis idea P

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy. I own some of the names and a small part of the plot.

When morning came it was a pain to wake ivy. James had to dump water on her and then listed to her complain about it. It could have been worse. After a quick meal of porridge dappled with raisons they gathered their tools and headed into the temple. They spent some of the morning digging around, hopping to find the book, but no luck yet.

They worked for a few hours till Ren put the ax down and sat. "I say its time for a breather." He said. Will agreed. Ren watched James who was picking pebbles up.

"So what do the do when they mummify you?" will asked Ivy as she sat down beside him.

Ivy grinned. "Well first they drain you of your blood, and dry the body out with salts. They take your innards out and put them in kanobi jars."

He looked disgusted.

"And you know what they do to your brain?"

"No…what?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"They stick a red hot poker up your nose, break the bone and scramble it all up and yank it out bit by bit!" she said, using hand gestures to emphasize what she was telling him.

Will shuddered. "Sounds painful."

"Well you would be dead when the do this, that's why its called mummification."

"Yeah…if I die, don't sign me up for it" he told James.

James, who was playing golf, replied. "Likewise. You do know ivy this is a disgusting subject to talk about."

Ivy rolled her eyes and jumped back when James hit the ceiling, causing a large stone chest to fall.

She jumped up and looked at James, who had this "I didn't do it!" look on his face.

"Look what you did you twit!" will said cuffing James on the back of the head.

He sneered at will, rubbing his head as ivy dusted it off. "Who is it ivy?" James asked.

Ivy murmured softly and looked up. "Therese no name. This is rather odd. He must have been important or really naughty. He was buried at anubus' feet. Looks like we need a key." she said softly.

James went to his pack and pulled the box out. "I think this is the key, here open it up" he said putting it to the plate.

Ivy twisted it and the lid slid off and fell to the floor. Inside was a sarcophagus. It took them an hour to pull it out and set it strait. Ivy grew excited and Ren and Will helped pry the top off. Ivy screeched in surprise as the mummy fell forwards slightly. It still had bugs crawling in it and flesh and organs.

"I hate it when they do that!" she said shooting Ren a look as she laughed her head off.

"Its still…still.."

"Juicy?" James and Will asked together.

"Yeah" she said pushing her glasses up her nose.

"What are those markings?" ren asked touching scratch marks. Ivy examined them and frowned. "He was mummified alive! Look at this he left a message. 'Death is only the beginning;' Wonder what he meant."

Ren shuddered. "This is creepy."

"I know, lets call it a day." Will said putting his gun back in its holster.

They all turned and walked out, grinning from ear to ear.


	15. Authors note to all

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Some asked questions so I just have to answer them lol. Ok the reason we changed the names. Well we didn't want to make it totally like the movie. It actually started out as a role-play rei and me were doing. I couldn't think of a name so I used ivy and she the same. As for Ren I don't know if she will fall in love with someone. I'm hopping its for James lol but that's up to Rei. As it so happens its her chapter and she's in Europe at the moment so there won't be a new chapie until she gets back so I can bug her about it. Keep reviewing and hopefully ill have an update soon

Your loving hostess

Crystal


	16. ByeBye diggers

Dave, one of the Americans, poked at the large base of the statue that was many meters above his head through the ceiling. He through a rock at the Egyptologist to get his attention. "What are we looking for here anyway?" he asked, "I've yet to see any treasure. What does this say anyway?"

"If you will be patient you will get your treasure," the doctor said leaning down to read the inscription on the compartment, "I believe this is where we might find something of importance."

Henderson got a crow bar and slammed it into a crack between loose slates. "Then let's open it." He had no real idea, or concept of booby-traps. The Egyptologist fellow was the opposite kind of thinker. He grabbed the crow bar to stop him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, "There's many protections thought up by Seti that would end your reckless life all too quickly. I hired diggers for just this reason. Why don't you move and let them open it?"

"Good idea," Burns said, pulling Henderson away.

The doctor called the Arab diggers and three of them went to work to open it. The thing wasn't hard to open, but soon everyone wished it had been. As soon as the thing was released to where air should have gotten in, a spray of what looked like dirty water shot out. The three diggers screamed and writhed in pain as their very flesh was melted from their bones. Beni, Burns, Dave, Henderson, the Egyptologist, and the other diggers watched in fear as the three slowly died.

The rest of the diggers took off down the hall to escape the room that now all of them deemed cursed. Beni was shaking so much it seemed he would soon collapse into a pile.

Dave and Henderson pulled the slate the rest of the way away and then dragged a chest through the opening. "There's got to be something good in here," Dave said, "It's really heavy."

The Egyptologist dusted off the top to reveal another inscription. He forced the men to back away suddenly. "There is a curse on this chest," he muttered, " 'death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest.' It also says that there is some one—the undead—who, if brought back to life, will be bound to consummate this curse."

"Let's just not bring anyone back to life then, right?" Dave said as he and Burns pulled the lid off. A puff of dust came up as they tossed the lid to the side. They saw only an old oilcloth covering something.

The Egyptologist unwrapped that something to reveal a very ancient, black book. "My God," he muttered, "The Book of the Dead."

"A book?" Henderson again showed his ignorance, "That's it? Where's our treasure? Damn it, what the hell did we come all this way for?" He kicked the chest and a side panel fell out. They all bent down to look inside.

Five kanobie jars with golden heads were set inside. "Now we're on to something," Dave said cheerfully. He took one out and inspected it.

"There's your treasure, gentlemen," the Egyptologist said, "Hope you enjoy it, but be assured, we'll definitely find more."


	17. Discovering the book

A/N: THANKIES! I love you all, I thing Rae dose to! **Hugs the reviewers!** And thanks for the correction! School has been mean to me, sry for the wait. I have a part in the school play so it'll be delayed a bit as well

As ivy and the others walked out, the grin on her face slid off. There in the Americans tent was the book she wanted! She frowned slightly and hurried away when the Egyptologist looked at her, catching her starring at him.

He hugged the book to his chest and turned slightly, glaring at her.

She shrugged and walked back to their site and plopped down next to Jonathan who was pestering Ren.

"C'mon why not?"

"Because you're a Prat and I don't like you that's why, as again and I'll hit you" she said coldly.

"You won't even give me a chance?" he asked in a whine

She narrowed her eyes and he backed off, grumbling under his breath.

Ivy looked between Ren and her brothers retreating back. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really, he asked me to go out then went all manly which was stupid because I know he screams like a girl."

Ivy laughed and Ren cracked a smile.

"I see you and my brother are hitting it off." She said casually.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about" she stammered.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it. You like him."

"I most certainly do not"

"Believe what you want, I know what I see and I see that you have the hots for him."

She looked at her for a moment before scowling and picking up her book and burying her nose in it.


	18. Stealing

A/N: plays coming good. Hears Rae's chappie and on another note, to those who think its fun to say this ff sux, we do not require you to read this, its only on your own accord, so remember that to all who wants to bad talk us, you chose to read it…

Just give a girl one excuse and she goes the way of her brother. Which am I talking about? Ivy and James, or Will and Ren? Well, either cases, but one later. Ivy wanted a book so badly that she went back on the code of a librarian and…well…

She looked around quickly to make sure that everyone was still asleep as she pulled the black book from the sleeping man's arms. Slowly, slowly. She then was out of the tent faster than you can say "wrong book." Looking around again she rushed to their camp where Will had apparently fallen asleep at the watch. He had a gun in his hands.

She put the book down and looked around once more. 'The key,' she thought. She reached over into her brother's bag, luckily he was asleep. She got the feeling she was being watched so she looked around once more.

"that's called stealing, you know," came Will's voice.

"In my brother's words," she said, not turning around to face him, "it's borrowing without permission." She opened the key with a click.

"Is that the book?" Will asked, coming up behind her, "I thought it's supposed to be made out of gold."

"This isn't the book of Amun-ra, this is something else. By the looks of it, this is the Book of the Dead." She placed the key in the star-shaped hole in the cover of the book.

"The Book of the Dead?" came another voice. Ren kneeled down in front of the two, having escaped detection until then.

"How do you do that?" Will asked; "Are you a secret spy or something?"

"Of course not," Ren replied with a smirk, "I'm related to you, I was to clumsy in the academy. Are you sure you should mess around with the Book of the Dead, Ivy?"

"Why not?" Ivy said turning the key with difficulty, "It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book." She opened the book and a gust of wind blew past making the light of the fire flutter.

"Is it just me or…?" Ren began.

"That happens a lot around here," Will commented, "This doesn't feel like a good idea."

Ren and Ivy didn't acknowledge him. "What does it say?" Ren asked excitedly.

"Amun-ra Amun-dei," Ivy recited, running fingers across the words, "The night and day…" She continued reading the ancient Egyptian, the words skillfully playing from her memory to her tongue. "Yatuai, yatuai, yatuai." Another creepy gust of wind.

"That gives me a very bad feeling," Will said, clutching his shotgun.

"NO!" some one shouted, "You must NOT read from the book!" Everyone turned to see the Egyptologist from the American's company. "What have you done," he then whispered to himself.

Peter Pan: "What's that?" Ren asked pointing to a ruined gate of the city. A dark cloud slowly rose over the horizon. "It's definitely not good," she said getting up. The hiss of bugs filled the camp. "James," Ren said, kicking the poor man until he woke up.

Peter Pan: Will and Ivy took the book and ran as a swarm of locusts spilled over the gate. The Americans and Egyptologist were smart enough to follow suit. Ren Pushed James along and socked Beni, who was also sleeping. "Let's get the hell out of here," she yelled.


End file.
